


Mine.

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [19]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluids, Graphic Novel, Gratuitous Smut, Not Beta Read, Romance, Rough Sex, Smangerang, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wedding bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Previously in Intertwined Destiny:Hades and Persephone made passionate love, and in the euphoric bliss afterwards, Hades inadvertently crafted a ring to be placed upon Persephone's finger.  The following day, he makes an attempt to ask her, but she is very preoccupied with her finals.  Rather than driving, they teleport to Olympus University, where he makes quite the fuss intimidating any onlookers.  However, he is distraught, as the day progresses without any word from Persephone, especially regarding the ring.  Upon discovery, shedoessummon him to confirm his intentions, as she was wrecked with emotion.  He then drops to one knee to formally propose.We have waited, with bated breath, to see what would happen next.  Read on to see just how intertwined their destinies are.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Intertwined Destiny [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467226
Comments: 47
Kudos: 185





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> some music to set the mood:
> 
> Beyonce: Love on Top  
> Beyonce/Drake: Mine  
> The Weeknd: Love in the Sky or Outside  
> Bruno Mars: Marry You
> 
> long word count coming. get snacks. get a blanket. get some water (stay hydrated always) and cozy up. 
> 
> strong sexual content found within. as always, read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Persephone sat at the vanity, applying another layer of mascara, while Artemis and Aphrodite stood behind her, tucking and fixing her hair into perfect pin curls. She sighed happily, as other mother figures and royal wives flitted around the room, helping to prepare for the biggest day of her immortal life; her wedding day. Her heart was bubbling with joy, her happiness spilling out as if it were a fountain that flowed constantly. Athena helped to weave the fabric for and sew her dress; a beautiful floor length vanilla hued organza gown with a slender waist and bustier that was decorated with pearls in ornate patterns, strapless and clinging to her ample bosom. The bottom flared out as she walked, and had a modest train length, as to not drag too much on the floor while she walked.  
  
Set to her left would be arm length satin gloves and other tender trinkets that would make the day perfect. Something old: the white heels that she wore to the Panathenaea. Something new: the burgundy lipstick that Artemis helped her pick out from the boutique. Something borrowed: long, sparkling earrings that Hera lent her, that were multichromatic: silver at one angle, black at the other, to match the black crown that Hades wore. And finally, something blue: a royal blue satin lingerie set tucked away beneath the designer gown, complete with garters, garter belt, and black thigh high laced stockings. It was a dual gift from Aphrodite as well as Eros, who helped to make sure that it was the right shade of blue to compliment the fuchsia goddess.   
  
It was a group effort to help ensure that Persephone was dressed. Amphitrite helped to zip her into the dress. Athena waved her silver wisps of magic, making sure all of the details were proper. She stood and looked very debonair in her tuxedo, opting to forego any kind of necktie. Hera was a vision in her forest green gown, hugging every curve she had. She took a drag from her cigarette, still flitting about to make sure that Persephone was ready. Aphrodite donned a sparkling red sequin gown, and Artemis, like Athena, wore a feminine tailored tuxedo without any necktie. Amphitrite had a beautiful eggshell green gown that came down to the top of her mermaid tail. Hecate sat in the corner of the room with her laptop open, overseeing operations at Underworld Corp remotely, to give Hades reprieve. She was in a floor length, bell sleeved black gown with layers of tulle and chiffon, encrusted with black rhinestones along the hem.  
  
“Is this… is this really happening?” Persephone exclaimed.   
“It is, darling!” Hera replied.  
Persephone looked at herself in the mirror, trying to apply mascara while Aphrodite and Artemis tucked her wedding veil into her hair. She breathed another sigh of happiness. Thinking back to the day that Hades had asked for her hand in marriage, that last day of class for the semester; she was practically floating.   
  
She remembered the utter shock and surprise to look down at her hand and see that there was a ring placed there. She wanted to kick herself for being so enamored with her assignments, that she never noticed it for the entire day, until someone else had pointed it out. Immediately after finding the black gold and onyx jeweled ring, she sank to the ground to summon her lover. The both of them were deeply emotional, as he dropped to one knee and took her hand formally. Persephone could still hear every word; every drip of passion and yearning in his voice as he looked up at her with eyes wet with tears.  
  
_“I told you a long time ago, that you are the woman of my dreams. There are still times where I question myself, wondering if I will ever truly be worthy of your love. I sometimes feel like I’m not good enough for you. But I can’t deny that … we were made for one another. Persephone, you complete me. You fill me with a hope for the future and a happiness that I have never had before, in all my millennia within these realms. You are charming, funny, intelligent, strong, and so damn beautiful I can’t stand it. Persephone, you mean so much to me… You deserve the moon, the stars, and all of the magic in between that connects them from Olympus to the mortal realm, the underworld and everywhere in between. You deserve truth, honesty, communication, and consistency. You deserve happiness, and I … I really want to make you happy, for the rest of my immortal life. You deserve to be queen, and…. If you would… rule with me over the underworld. Equal in right and power as that of my own. You … You’re my everything, sweetness.”  
_  
She could barely speak, being so stricken with emotion, as he asked her the most life changing question in all of the realms.  
  
_“Persephone: Goddess of Spring. Daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Prosperina, Righteous Warrior, and eternal love of my life; will you… marry me?”_  
  
Persephone fondly remembered the sincerity in his eyes, still weeping softly. He had tormented himself the entire day, inadvertently mishandling the judgements of souls that deserved to be damned, because he was so wrought with anxiety that he couldn’t focus. But the joy that surged within the both of them, when she feebly nodded her head yes; it was as if a dam had crumbled after holding back the pressure of a mighty ocean of water, coursing through their hearts and very souls with a bliss that the Underworld had never seen before. She remembered how Hades snatched her into his arms immediately, sobbing into her shoulder as they transported back to the underworld, with soft whispers of “thank you,” and “I will love you forever,” in between his gaping breaths for air. Persephone _was_ his air; his oxygen, the essence that caused his ichor to bleed gold. She truly was—she truly _is_ his everything.  
  
She sat fondly, idling with her makeup as the other goddesses continued to prepare her for her wedding day, recalling those next blissful moments after accepting his marriage proposal. How they sat in his living room, entangled in a tight but passionate embrace. How Hades finally found the courage to lift his head from Persephone’s shoulder, eyes puffy and swollen from crying so hard.  
  
“Will we have a grand wedding?” he asked meekly. “Or … or do you want a little one? Shall we elope?”  
“I think… a medium sized wedding would be sufficient,” Persephone replied, giving a light chuckle.  
“You’re…. you’re going to look amazing, wearing a crown.”  
“You think so?”  
“I … I know so.”  
“Can I…. can I render judgement upon a soul?” she questioned.  
“With the way that you handled Minthe and Apollo?” Hades was beside himself with glee. “You absolutely can! You’re an even stronger enforcer than the Furies, and I find you absolutely terrifying.”  
  
They laughed, arms encircled around one another, Persephone sitting in his lap, the both of them seated on his couch. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, holding her left hand in the air to view her astonishing ring.  
  
“I can’t…. I can’t believe that you want to marry me.”   
“Why wouldn’t I?” Hades blurted. “Beloved, you complete me. If anyone should be in disbelief, it should be me.”  
“Hush, Aidoneus. Do you not deserve love?”  
“Don’t you?”  
  
She smiled as she lifted her head to kiss him once again.  
  
“We deserve the good in one another,” she said softly.   
“You deserve the entire cosmos,” Hades avowed.   
Persephone giggled, kissing him once more.  
  
“I’m serious, my darling. As my queen; no… as _the_ queen; while you are here… you shall rule all that lives and moves. You shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods.”  
Hades took her left hand and kissed it reverently.  
  
“Those who defraud you, and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts…”  
  
His eyes then were devoid of color; pure darkness pooling from the corners of his lids.  
  
“They shall be punished, for evermore…”  
  
A surge of power rushed through Persephone, as her eyes transformed, becoming entirely blood red in color. A wicked smile crossed her lips, and her hair began to float in the air. Hades groaned beneath her, feeling the shift in her strength, taking in her beauty and dreadful aura. It awakened something within him; his skin suddenly felt cool, and he knew that his galaxy rage form was fighting to be released… yet there was no anger. There was no battle to be fought. There was simply a need, a primal urge and desire, to become one with the ethereal goddess that sat on his lap.   
  
“Persephone,” he breathed.  
Hearing her name, her eyes reverted to their normal pink hue.   
“Yes, darling?” she said sweetly.   
Hades blinked a few times, his vision becoming clearer.  
  
“I … I think I need to call my brothers. I’m… I’m getting married!”  
  


* * *

  
  
“I’m… I’m getting married,” Hades repeated.  
“We know,” Poseidon exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together with delight.  
“And it only took you one thousand, nine hundred and … what, eighty years to find a bride?” Zeus teased.  
“Shut your mouth,” Hades scoffed. “This will be my one and only lover, for the rest of my life. Maybe you could take notes.”  
  
Thunder rumbled outside as Zeus stared at his elder brother with an irritated look. Poseidon interjected, ever the peace maker.  
“Calm down brother, this is a _good_ day.”  
  
Poseidon and Zeus were dressed in their formal military uniforms, navy blue in color. Zeus’ lapel had a few ribbons pinned to it. Poseidon had ribbons and several medals. Hades, being the eldest and higher-ranking militia, was wearing his formal military garb in white, with both lapels decorated in medals, ribbons, pins and badges, complete with cords and sashes attached.  
  
“You sound like a bag of coins when you walk,” Zeus grumbled.  
“ _You_ should have done more in the crusades,” Hades nagged, straightening his tie.  
Ares cleared his throat very loudly, sitting in the corner of the room, nonchalantly examining his own insignia. He, like his younger uncles, was also in his formal military uniform. He bore not quite as much regalia as Hades, but still had significantly more ribbons and medals than Zeus.  
  
“Just because you’re the god of war doesn’t mean anything, squirt,” Zeus grumbled.  
Ares simply shook his head, dismissing the callous claim.  
  
“Hey Unc,” he called. “I’m dying to know—how is Persephone in the sack?”  
  
Incredulously, Hades turned around, his eyes red with rage.  
“Mind your fucking business, boy,” he scolded.  
  
“I have been waiting to ask that question my damn self,” Zeus replied, falling backwards against the couch. “FINALLY! How can you even manage with such a phenomenal piece of-“  
  
“Say something else about the love of my life and I will break every bone in your body, repeatedly, until you’re nothing more than a pile of flesh and piss that I’ll have to carry in a bucket with me into the main hall to sit on the floor next to me while I take my vows.”  
  
With fire in his eyes, he turned to his nephew in the corner.  
“That’s not a threat to either of you heathens; that’s a fucking promise.”  
  
Hades was startled when he found himself sprayed in the face with water. Zeus and Ares both shook their heads in disbelief at the surprise droplets that hit them as well.  
  
“Aht-aht,” Poseidon scolded, with the gentleness of a schoolteacher redirecting her students. He held one finger in the air that had several water droplets hovering right above it. It seemed he sprayed the others in the face to get them to calm down.  
“I told you already, this is a good day. The both of you need to leave Hades alone and stop asking him dirty questions about his wife. Hades, stop getting so hot headed or you’ll scorch your dress whites.”  
  
“Did you just… spray me with water… like I’m some kind of … animal?” Zeus asked blankly.  
“What did I say, knucklehead? Knock it off.”  
“You change into some kind of livestock every other week, old man,” Ares added.  
  
Hades sighed, completely unnerved with the other men in the room. He went to a nearside table to pick up a cigar and matchbook. Striking the match on the sandpaper glued to the box, he held the cigar to his lips, puffing slowly to bring a light to the ember tuck at the opposite end. As he took slow drags from the cigar, he held his forehead in his free hand, massaging his temples while his crown hovered above his head, rotating slowly in tune with his frustration.  
“This is supposed to be the greatest day of my life; can’t we just hurry this up?!”  
  


* * *

  
“Can’t we just… hurry this up?” Persephone whined, exasperated.  
“Darling,” Hera soothed, “There’s still ceremonial tradition that takes place when a King is to wed.”   
“But I … I miss him.”   
“He’s just in the other room,” Amphitrite added.

“I know, but… I… I can’t take this anymore. All of this pomp and circumstance is a waste of time; I just want to be with my husband. I… Gods I miss him.”  
  
Persephone closed her eyes, trying to fight tears.  
  
“Nooo!!” Aphrodite wailed. “You’ll ruin your mascara!”  
“That’s what you’re worried about most?” Artemis scoffed.  
Athena laughed. “Stop fussing, you’re not doing anything to comfort our bride to be. If I know Uncle Hades, I know that he’s probably just as anxious as you are, Persephone. It’ll be just fine.”  
  
_**My darling Aidoneus, I need you** ,_ Persephone thought to herself.  
  
Hades, still holding his head in his hands, suddenly looked up. He felt a twinge in his heart, that led to a painful ache from within the depths of his chest. He then stood up and walked forward, slowly disappearing with a fizz of blue light and magic.  
  
_**I’m coming, my betrothed** ,_ he whispered as he vanished from everyone’s sight.  
  
“Do you… do you know where he went?” Ares inquired.  
“I think I have an idea,” Zeus said devilishly.   
“Hera’s going to flip out,” Poseidon said softly, shaking his head. But he smiled none the less, sharing the same sentiments as his brother. He too, had a hunch as to where Hades would have gone. _  
  
_Persephone clutched her heart, feeling a dull pain as it skipped a beat. She then stood to her feet, transfixed, gathering the layers of her dress in her hands, tearing the veil from her head, walking towards the door. The other ladies in the room were confused.  
  
“Persephone, what’s wrong?” Hera exclaimed.  
She didn’t answer them. All she did was smile, as Hades suddenly materialized before all of the other ladies in the room. 

“Hades!” Amphitrite yelled. “You can’t be here before the wedding starts! It’s bad luck!”  
“Luck be damned,” he growled. “She belongs to me…”  
  
He strode across the small space and took Persephone into his arms, as the two of them disappeared together into wispy tendrils of pink and blue magic.  
  
“Where…. Where did they go?” Aphrodite asked.  
“Oh goodness, why would he do this? We’ll be behind schedule!” Hera fretted.  
“Don’t worry, just keep things going as you normally would,” Hecate spoke. She didn’t even look up from her laptop; simply continued typing without missing a beat. “Pretty sure they’ll be back in time for the vows.”  
“Do you… know something that we don’t?” Amphitrite asked quizzically.  
“Their souls are becoming connected, intertwined enough to where they can read one another’s thoughts, and share one another’s feelings. He felt her hurt, so he… came to rectify it.”  
“That’s…. that’s actually really beautiful,” Athena whispered, clapping her hands together excitedly.  
“It is,” Hera agreed. “To find your true and genuine soulmate is something special.”  
  


* * *

  
Hades and Persephone reappeared inside of a room, somewhere deep within the underworld. The décor was luxurious, with a plush, blue velvet couch and corresponding chairs scattered throughout. Ornate, floor to ceiling black out curtains, burgundy in color, covered the few windows within the cozy space. A grand dining table and high-backed chairs wooden chairs with cushions to match the drapes were in the center. The table had a several decorative vases in the centerpiece, surrounded by tall candles that were lit and flickering. Other larger candles were lit on side tables, giving a warm, sensuous glow to the small space.   
  
“Where are we?” Persephone asked, with her head resting against Hades chest. She idly stroked her fingers along his various ribbons and badges on the lapel of his coat, inhaling his scent of cedarwood and cigar smoke.  
“A place I like to go when I want to get away from people, and just clear my thoughts,” Hades replied. His eyes had a tiny hint of scarlet ember in them. He then gently lifted her chin with the tip of his finger, leaning down to kiss her softly. She tasted sweet, like honey; a flavor he had become enamored with during their time together.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered against his lips, returning his embrace with a flick of her tongue.

“Thank you,” he replied, pulling back enough just to stare at her eyes beneath her thick lashes. “I kind of like how peaceful it is. I have several barriers, incantations and blockades of magic to prevent anyone from finding me, save for being summoned. Although… I don’t think anyone would do that today, if they know what’s good for them.” He chuckled lightly, moving his nose and lips to caress the curvature of her neck, peppering small kisses along her jaw.

“Why did you bring me here?” 

“You said you missed me, that you needed me… and I … I couldn’t wait a second longer to see you.”

She giggled. “I did miss you… but… Wait! How? How did you know? Did you hear me?”  
“I… think so. I… I felt it. My heart—”  
“—it ached?” Persephone whispered, finishing his sentence.  
“… Yes… I… I don’t know what it was. But I just … had this overwhelming urge to… take you and I away.”  
She smiled, lacing her fingers within his own.  
“I love you so much, Aidon.”  
“I love you more, my Queen.”

“I just…. We’re… we are _really_ getting married,” she squealed.

“I am the luckiest god alive.” He paused to step away from her, taking her hand and kissing the back of her palm tenderly. “You look so stunning in this dress.”  
  
With a wicked grin, Hades stepped back, and threw his arm behind him with a flair, standing in a full ballroom one handed hold position, poised with grace. He pulled Persephone towards him, who followed his lead with a grand twirl, as he spun her about, letting her dress to swirl about while they danced to the rhythm of the beat of their hearts. Landing in his arms, he placed another kiss upon her lips, full of passion and vigor. Breathing heavily, she clasped desperate fingers to the lapels of his jacket as their passionate kiss deepened, his hands roaming up and down her waist.

  
“Hades, we have to hurry back for the ceremony,” Persephone whimpered in between sweet pecks upon her lips.

“Screw the ceremony,” Hades snarled. His hands dipped to the back of her dress, fumbling with her zipper. She gasped at the touch of his hands upon her cool skin, burning with desire.  
“As far as I am concerned, you are already my wife in mind, body, and soul. This ceremony bullshit is just for the other dignitaries to flaunt and fawn.”

“What if I want them to fawn over me?” she whispered in a husky voice, dripping with arousal. She made quick work of several of the gold buttons on his dress coat, fingers fumbling with his belt buckle beneath. His tongue darted in between her lips, as he took her bottom one in between his own, nibbling and sucking on it as she moaned in his mouth. Hades had succeeded in unzipping her dress, letting the bustier slip, exposing her blue strapless bra that was beneath the dress. He slipped his hands beneath the satin fabric, flicking his thumbs over Persephone’s hardened nipples. The sensation made her body buzz, causing her eyes to flutter and her heart to race. He drew back, meeting her lustful gaze with his own, his irises completely red.

“What if… I want to fawn over you instead?” he breathed against her skin.  
“Oh… oh Hades,” she moaned. He moved his lips to the nook of her neck, licking and sucking hard. She shuddered within his arms, her body responding to his advances. He dug his teeth into her flesh, greedily suckling her neck skin into his mouth, ensuring that his territory would be marked and visible for all to see.

“What if… I want to fawn over your body… especially what’s between your legs?” He pressed a knee between her thighs, and she instinctively pushed against it.

“ **Fates**!” she rasped. Her core was aching, yearning for him to touch her.

“I want you _right_ now, Persephone,” Hades growled. “I’m taking what is _mine_.”  
  
He pulled her into a bruising kiss, their tongues massaging together while she reached a hand inside of his loosened pants. She found his throbbing member beneath the layers of his clothing, grabbing it firmly and stroking her hand up and down, feeling every ripple and indenture of the veined phallus that pulsed in her grasp. Hades inhaled sharply while Persephone’s delicate hand made quick work to fully release his cobalt blue shaft from the confines of his pants, and had both hands working like a pumping piston. His hips undulated slowly, lips still smashed against her own as he moaned into her mouth. Pulling her body close to his, he stumbled towards the velvet couch behind him, where he fell into the cushions, Persephone on top of him. He snarled once more, breaking their kiss to concentrate on snatching and lifting the layers and train of her dress.  
  
“Hades!” she gasped. “My dress! Athena wove the fabric!”  
“I’ll buy you another one,” he muttered, finally finding her smooth pink legs underneath the last layer of satin. Using the hem, he pulled the bottom of the dress up to her waist, rolling it upward to free up space, taking a moment to savor the feel of her blue garters atop her thick, voluptuous thighs.  
“Besides, no one is worried about what’s underneath here, except for me.”  
His hand found its way between her legs, and he stroked her mound from outside of her lace g-string.   
Her breath hitched as his fingertips rubbed against her clit, stroking in circular motions. She moaned, rolling her hips forward to meet his movements. Hades then hooked a finger into the fabric and pulled it off of her folds, moving it aside.   
“You’re not going to take—”  
“Don’t care,” he husked, positioning himself at her entrance. He played with her wetness, rubbing the mushroom head of his dick between her slick folds, until he finally inserted himself into her crevice, almost climaxing just from the wet heat that surrounded his shaft. Shockwaves traveled through his body, like prickles of electricity dancing across every follicle on his skin. Persephone was drowning in pleasure, as she arched her back to grind herself deeper on top of Hades thick cock inside of her. He moaned; a low, deep, guttural noise not so much unlike an animal, prowling for their next meal. Grabbing Persephone’s hips, Hades slammed his cock inside of her without any warning, eliciting a scream of ecstasy as he bucked, filling her entirely.   
  
He rolled his hips, snapping them beneath her as he breathed heavily, trying his best to prolong his climax. Persephone bounced with his movements, her hips undulating, thighs trembling, breasts jiggling. Blue and pink flower petals began to rain in the air, floating gently on an invisible breeze, swirling around the pair entangled in passion. A flower crown appeared atop her now messy pin curls, as she screamed with every stroke Hades drove into her. Clutching him by the arms, she lowered her head against his, kissing him all over his face, leaving dark burgundy lip prints on his cheeks, lips, mouth and neck. Hades grunted beneath her, savagely fucking her until she found herself dissolving in pleasure as the heat pooling low in her abdomen became a raging fire that consumed her body with a raucous orgasm.  
  
Hades was relentless with his thrusts. He gave Persephone no time to descend from the peak of her climax. His forehead was beaded with sweat. The cords and sashes of his dress whites were rumpled and wrinkled. He panted heavily, pulling her hips down harder as he felt more warmth from between her legs, the evidence of another climax spurting out in bursts of gushing fluids.  
  
“No…” she breathed. “Your… pants…”

Her body was growing limp, still lightheaded from the intense orgasm that overtook her.   
  
Hades lifted Persephone off of his dick. It was slick with swirls of her essence and cream from within the depths of her core, dripping down the base of his dick towards his thighs. Her chest rose and fell, breathing heavily, trying to find her way out of the haze of bliss that she was willingly caught in. Hades stood up behind his bride, rolling the layers of her dress and train to gain access once again. He deftly moved Persephone to the edge of the couch, lifting her knee to rest on the arm. Positioning himself once more, he plunged deep into her sheath, driving into her over and over again. With one hand he reached around to play with her breast, pinching her exposed nipple from atop her pearl decorated bustier. With his other hand, he clutched Persephone at the base of her throat, pulling her body towards him while he leaned in closely, still burying his dick as far as it would go.  
  
“They’re white pants,” he breathed in her ear. “They’ll dry.”   
“But-… mmm!”  
He slowed his rhythm but still rendered long, powerful thrusts into her pussy, dripping with lust.   
“I don’t fucking care anymore… Shut. Your. Mouth. And. Let. Me. Fuck. My. Wife.”  
  
He was never this vulgar. He had been aroused, horny; anything you name it. But today, he was driven by a carnal, animalistic need, to ravage her. He needed to be with her, ahead of the vows, ahead of the ceremony, more important than breathing air. He needed to become whole, with her, in the most pleasurable way he knew.  
  
“GODS HADES! Say it again!”  
“My… wife.” He groaned as her sheath clenched on him, threatening to milk every drop of his seed.  
“Fuck me harder, husband; I need it!”  
  
A diabolical smile crossed his face, hearing the word “husband.” Firmly, he moved Persephone’s chin to meet his own, pulling her into a kiss that became tongues swirling around one another. Flower petals floated on their shoulders as they were intertwined in a frenzy of passionate sex.   
With merciless strokes, Hades continued his assault on Persephone’s throbbing cunt.  
“Do you like how your husband feels inside of you, little wife?” he snarled, biting her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.  
“MMM!!” she moaned. “Gods I… Love you, husband… You feel so good!”  
Persephone whipped her head forward again, struggling to withstand the onslaught of swift thrusts in and out of her canal.  
“I love you so much, my beautiful wife,” he rasped. “Hrnnngh… My queen. My… goddess. Oh, fates be damned, I’m so close… mmm… Fuck I’m so close baby… C-c-c-cum with me… Cum with me, Sweetness…”  
“Shit!!! Yes!!! I’m—I’m—I’m cumming, Hades!”   
Her walls pulsed around him, quivering and vibrating as she climaxed once more. She screamed through her orgasm, barely able to hold herself upright while Hades savagely fucked her. Her asscheeks jiggled as their skin slapped together in wet, sticky, sweaty gyration. Hades’ rhythm faltered; his crushing pace of deep thrusts became squelching strokes in and out of her crevice, and he found himself grunting wildly as he spilled his thick ropes of cum inside of her tight walls, oozing and creamy. Teeming with pleasure, he held his position behind her, feeling the fluttering aftershocks of Persephone’s frenetic orgasm quivering around his shaft. Their breathing was identical; practically in synchronization. His chest rose, hers fell. She looked over her shoulder at him, glistening with sweat, military garb unkempt and his crown tilted to one side. Even still, despite the messy appearance, Hades was still bursting with joy.  
  
“That was…”  
“Amazing!” Persephone exclaimed.   
“Sweetness, I don’t know what came over me… I just… I needed to be inside of you… I …”  
“Darling, I loved every moment of it. And I can’t wait to do it again, and again, and again…. And again.”  
“Me neither… Fates alive… I love you, Persephone.”  
“I love you, my darling King. Let’s… let’s go get married.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Soon thereafter, a very disheveled king of the underworld and queen to be reappeared in the wedding venue. Hades swiftly buttoned his pants again, attempting to smooth the wrinkles in his dress coat, and correct the placement of his ribbons and medals. The ceremony was behind schedule, but only for a few minutes.  
  
Zeus slapped his brother on the shoulder, with a cheeky smug grin on his face.  
“I guess I don’t need to ask you how she is in the sack, it’s written all over your face,” he said haughtily.  
“Fuck you, swan-ass,” Hades chided.  
“Bro, he’s… he’s not lying,” Poseidon laughed. “You have lipstick all over your face, man.”  
“Couldn’t wait until the honeymoon?!” Ares bellowed. “Man… You smell like … like… flowers and sex dude. Looks like she was fucking amazing.”  
  
Hades ignored Ares comment, looking at himself in a nearby mirror. Waving a hand, tendrils of black colored sparkling magic swirled around his face, ridding it of nearly _all_ of the lipstick. Hades decided to leave one lip print intact. Poseidon stood behind him and helped to fix his crown and correcting the placement of his cords and sashes on his dress coat. Ares shook his head, smiling to himself as he stood to Hades left, helping to finish correcting the placement of his ribbons and medals.  
  
“This is it, man,” Poseidon proclaimed. “Are you ready?”  
Hades grinned.  
“I’m ready,” he agreed. “It’s time to go get my queen… officially.”  
  
“Persephone, what did that man do to you?!” Artemis exclaimed. “That… that…. That pervert!”  
“Artemis,” Amphitrite soothed, “that’s her husband. At least, husband to be. They’re more than entitled to enjoy one another’s company.”  
Persephone blushed deeply as the other royal wives flitted about to correct her appearance, plucking petals from her hair, re-zipping her dress, ignoring the parts of it that were damp. Athena, exasperated, waved her hands and calling forth her powers to correct the wrinkles and crumpled tulle that Hades had carelessly cast aside during their sexy escape just a few minutes prior.   
  
“Is this a hickey?!” Hera asked incredulously.   
Aphrodite snickered. “Oh man. Reminds me of when Ares- “  
“I don’t need to hear anything dirty about my offspring, Aphrodite.”  
  
The entire room erupted in laughter. Persephone corrected her lipstick, proud to see the claim that Hades had left on her flesh.   
  
“Honestly, it can stay there,” Persephone giggled. “I’m pink enough as it is.”  
  
Hecate shut her laptop with a loud snap and stood from her position on the couch.   
“Beloved, are you ready?” she asked, grinning.  
  
Persephone looked up at her beaming. Hera took one of her hands and held it gently, while Athena placed the veil over her face.  
  
“I’m ready,” she cried happily. “I’m going to get married!”  
  


* * *

  
  
The main hall was a softly lit, wide open space with tall, spacious windows. It smelled of fresh cut lilies, forget me nots and roses that Persephone had arranged herself, decorating the many chairs and fixtures in the large area. Cerulean blue bows were tied at the end of every row of chairs, and pink and blues silks were hanging from the ceiling fixtures. Candelabras and candle chandeliers were flickering with tiny flames, giving the space an intimate glow. Hecate, serving as a hostess, greeted individuals at the door, collecting gifts, cards, trinkets and other various items that guests brought as gifts. Athena, serving as usher, guided the wedding attendees to their seats with precision and ease. Many Underworld socialites sat alongside the various dignitaries and other reputable gods and goddesses from Olympus. Nymphs, daemon, satyrs, and sprites filled the chairs. Hermes, Thanatos, and the furies all waved delightedly at one another, honored to bear witness to the union of Persephone and Hades. At the head of the room, Hades entered, walking with pride. Behind him, serving as groomsmen, were his brothers and nephew. They stood to his right, in one single row, giving small high fives and fist bumps to one another. They were excited. Hades was excited. This was beyond anything he could have ever imagined in all two thousand years he lived within the realms.   
  
All of the various murmurs and clamoring ceased whilst a harpist played a gentle, melodic tune, accompanied by a flutist. Every head turned to the back of the room, as the double doors opened. Hera walked down the aisle first, her hands clasped together, heart swelling with pride. She moved at a languid pace, each step intentional as to not rush nor slow the small goddess that followed approximately ten feet behind her. Precious Hebe also walked down the aisle, mimicking her mother’s intentional steps. Those in the crowd sighed, ooed and ahh’ed watching the petite goddess take her role of incense bearer so very seriously. She wore a formal green dress, nearly identical to that of her mother, and her hair was pulled back into a high bun, tied with a black bow. As she made her way down the aisle to greet the wedding party, Hebe carefully set the incense carrier down on the altar, and immediately bolted to greet her uncle. Kneeling, Hades scooped the darling princess into his arms, placing a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
“I’m so happy I get to have a new Aunt now!” she said excitedly.  
“Hebe!” Zeus called, embarrassed at how loudly she made her comment.   
The crowd laughed at Hebe’s optimism, and Hera extended her hand for Hebe to stand at her side. She frolicked over, proud of her contribution to the ceremony.   
  
Following Hebe, in his dane form, Cerberus slowly walked, carrying a small, fluffy blue satin pillow that hung from his mouth by various strings of ribbon. Resting on the pillow, tied beneath a bow, were the wedding rings. The mighty hellhound had a beautiful pink bow tied around his neck, and his tail wagged happily as he proceeded down the aisle. Hebe ran to greet him, giving him a large hug as she gently took the rings from his careful grasp. Cerberus then walked up to Hades, who kneeled to wrap his arms around the sweet dog, taking a moment to scratch him behind the ears.  
  
“Thank you, old friend,” he whispered. “Now go watch the border. We’ll be home later on.”  
Cerberus gave a happy woof, and trotted back down the aisle, black flames engulfing his body as he disappeared.  
  
Next, looking back at the entrance, serving as bridesmaids, Amphitrite, Aphrodite and Artemis filed in line, walking down the aisle with solemn grace. Each goddess stepped slowly, in time and synchronized stride, as Hera had taught them during rehearsal. Upon arrival to front of the room, each of them stopped to give Hades a small hug. Even Artemis, who has despised Hades for centuries, warmly embraced him, with tears of joy in her eyes.   
  
The song that the musicians played changed to a different tune, much slower in pace.  
“Please rise to welcome our future queen of the underworld,” Hera boomed in an official sounding voice.  
Every being in the room rose to their feet, as Persephone stood within the doorway. The modifications Athena made to her dress were perfect—her train was embroidered with golden threads in the shape of her signature roses along the hem and edges. The back of her dress was open, dipping low beneath her shoulders. Her hair was tucked in neat pin curls, and atop them was a very cherished silver comb that a certain king of the underworld made for a certain pink goddess. Her bustier was beaded with pearls of various shapes and sizes in ornate patterns, resting along the edges of the intricate neckline. The flowers that she held in her hand matched that of her décor. Her heart skipped a beat when she locked eyes with Hades.   
  
**_I love you, husband,_** she thought to herself.  
**_I love you thrice that, darling wife,_** he silently replied.   
_**You look so amazing, my king…**  
  
_Hades smiled, placing his hands in his pockets nervously.  
  
_**Don’t embarrass me in front of all of my family and friends!**  
**Says the person who has lipstick on their face!** _Persephone giggled as she proceeded down the aisle.   
**_You forget that you have your own mark of claim, little wife…_**  
Persephone stifled a laugh, and Hades snickered, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. The two of them exchanged knowing looks briefly, before becoming completely enamored in what was due to come. As Persephone arrived at the front of the room, she passed her bouquet to Artemis to hold for safekeeping. She then turned to Hades, and he took both of her gloved hands within his own.   
  
**_Are you ready, my Queen?_** Hades asked silently.  
**_I’m a little scared, Hades…  
Me too, Sweetness… But I’ve got you. You are all I’ll ever need._**  
  
He stroked the back of her palms through her satin gloves. Persephone looked up at him with adoration and admiration, her heart beating as if it were a bass drum. Hades put her hands to his chest, allowing her to feel that his heart, like hers, was beating… However, their pulses were oddly synchronized.   
  
A small waft of power seeped out of Persephone. It caused a small portion of her dress to flutter; no more obvious than if she were to kick her leg slightly to adjust her footing. Hades raised an eyebrow.  
  
**_Sweetness?  
I’m okay, Hades, I promise. I … I think that was some kind of…  
New power? Like this… reading one another’s thoughts?  
Maybe our souls are a little more intertwined than we thought?_**  
  
The two of them smiled warmly at one another, enjoying this newfound gift shared between them. Hera cleared her throat softly, indicating that it was time to begin the ceremony.  
  
“Today,” she started, “we witness a marriage between this couple, the King of the Underworld and the future Queen and Goddess of Spring. Marriage is more than a simple recitation of vows. It has a significance to the community in which it takes place, and also a significance in the spirits of those who participate and witness it. In our history’s past, a marriage could be as simple as smearing mud on each other's foreheads, or as elaborate as a full temple ceremony with doves and hecatombs and feasting. We are blessed and honored that Hades Aidoneus, and Kore Persephone, have graciously extended humble invitation to us, to witness and support their matrimonial union.”  
  
**_We’re ready, Persephone.  
I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Hades._ **  
  
Hera continued her rites as officiant.  
“The law demands that we ask, is there anyone who knows of any genuine reason why these two people should not be joined? If so, let that one speak, or forever hold peace.”  
  
She paused, looking about the room. It was obvious that there was no one present who was not in support of the marriage. Hera drew a breath to continue, when there was a loud noise at the front entrance. Heads began to turn, followed by short whispers. Hades and Persephone looked to see what caused the commotion.   
  
“No…” she said aloud.  
“Persephone, what’s wrong?” Hades asked.   
  
She didn’t hear him. She was too enraged; dress billowing fully as power surged from beneath her feet. She then released Hades hands, as she turned to walk away from the front of the aisle, eyes glazed over with a bloody red. She lifted the veil to see clearly, her eyes glowing with fury as a snarl crossed her face.  
  
“What in the three realms are **_you_** doing here?!” Persephone hissed.  
Hades clamored, scrambling to follow his bride, yet even he stopped in his tracks.  
  
For at the back of the room, Demeter had entered the doors, slowly advancing down the aisle towards the both of them. 

© daalex 2020

**Author's Note:**

> illegal cliffhanger and IDGAF. we can fight in the comments. i gave you very good smut in his secret mind palace, say thank you damnit.
> 
> i'm always gracious for any kudos/hits/comments. just to let you know: the end is nigh, folks. next chapter = last chapter. thank you for being patient with me, as life can be a little overwhelming in between these chapter updates.  
> thank you for coming along with me on this wild ass ride that was supposed to be a filthy one shot, and now we have a whole universe.  
> to my treefort and my patreon chat friends; thank you for being the rock solid support system that you are. i'd be nowhere without you.


End file.
